starwarsfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Riders of the Maelstrom
Riders of the Maelstrom, to publikacja zawierająca przygodę do gry fabularnej Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game (WEG) wydawanej przez West End Games (nr 40021). Podręcznik wydano w 1989 roku i jego autorem jest Ray Winninger. Przygody (Adventures) SWRPG wewnątrz: *Riders of the Maelstrom Zawartość *Introduction **In This Adventure... **Adventure Materials **Difficulty Numbers and Game Balance **Adventure Background **Recent Events **Adventure Synopsis **The Main NPCs ***Big Jak Targrim ***The Riders ***Moff Torpin ***Moff Vanko ***DM/C3 ("Dagger") *Episode One - Escape From Aris **Summary **Start Adventure **Stormtrooper Tactics **At the End of Their Rope **The Lifter Platform **Cargo Level **In The Trees **Stormtrooper Tactics **The Sky Swoopers **After the Crash **Getting Off Aris **Capturing the Anomids **Battle With the Stormtroopers **Aboard the Barge **The Stormtrooper Steps Inside **If the Rebels are Captured *Episode Two - On the Kuari Princess **Summary **Boarding the Ship **Information for Touring Rebels **Event One: Meeting DM/C3 **Encounters and Events **Generic Passengers ***The Snob ***The Credit Vacuum ***The Veteran Vacationer ***The Looking-for-Love-er ***The Petty Crook **Specific Passengers ***Montacca (Wookiee) ***Lina Adonais ***Marshall Vatoki **Lido Deck ***Staterooms ***NH4/Hg Pool ***Grand Dining Room ***The Bistro ***Ballroom ***Library ***Xerrol's Place ***Crew Lounge ***Security ***Repair Shop ***Observation Platform **Credicruise Decks **Bazaar Deck ***Estuan Theater ***Port Shopping Arcade ***Starboard Shopping Arcade ***Open Market ***Droid Shop ***Kuari Souvenirs ***Weapons Shop ***Meditation Chambers ***Nurse's Station ***Creche ***Sub-Adult Center ***Rolo Room ***Specialty Restaurants ***The Imperial ***Deluxe Staterooms ***The Gild-Galaxy Shops ***The Suites ***Scorp Club ***Pendlestat ***Crew Apartments ***Emergency Bridge **Recreation Deck ***Gymnasiums ***Zero-G Sauna ***Slafcourse ***Mantine Casino ***Casino Kuari ***Environment Room ***Motility Track ***Space Skeets ***Ballroom Projectors ***Secondary Dining Room ***Lockers ***Ship's Infirmary ***Wallball Courts ***Wallball Pro Shop **Engineering Deck **Shipboard Viewvids **Event Two: Dagger's First Message **Event Three: What Are They Doing Here? **Event Four: Strange Goings On **The Ball *Episode Three - Down To Engineering **Summary **Getting There **Moving Around **Engineering Deck Descriptions ***Atmospheric Exchange ***Crew Mess ***Crew Stowage ***Staff Offices ***Chief Engineer's Office ***Lounge/Conference Room ***Environmental Control ***Stateroom Monitors ***Nav Support ***Power Control ***Communication Control ***Computer Core ***Hangar Bay ***Main Engine Chamber ***Workshop **The Chase **Holding the Moffs Hostage **Blast Doors **Obstacles **Atmospheric Control **Main Engine Chamber **Ending the Chase **Captured! **The Pirates Attack *Episode Four - Maelstrom Riders **Summary **Waking Up in a Nightmare **The Pirates Board **Movement ***Pirate Raiding Party ***Fleeing Passengers ***Stormtroopers ***Pirate Atrocity ***Redhand's Assault Team **Event Five: Twice 16 Men on a Dead Man's Chest **The Engineering Deck **Event Six: The Message **The Hangar Bay **Captured *Episode Five - The Last Chance **Summary **Shuttle to Oasis **Battle Inside the Shuttle **Star Warriors Statistics **The Maelstrom **Back on the Princess... **Environmental Control **The Blueprints **Fighting up to the Bridge **The Oasis Colony **Battle in the Sky **The Climatic Fight **Gaining Control **Emergency Evacuation **Outside the Ship **Aftermath **Debriefing *Pullout Section **Riders of the Maelstrom Adventure Script #1 **Riders of the Maelstrom Adventure Script #2 Tabele, schematy, dane techniczne, wytyczne: *In Media Res *Tackling *The Planet Aris *Demonstrate the Danger *Imperial Sky Swooper - dane pojazdu *Anomids *Anomid - dane gatunku inteligentnego *The Kuari Princess *The Kuari Princess - dane statku *Xerrol's Place Rumor Table *Droid Lifeguard - dane droida *Announcement *Montacca (Wookiee) - dane postaci *Lina Adonais - dane postaci *Marshall Vatoki - dane postaci *Nurse Calfta Bongi - dane postaci *Moff Vanko - dane postaci *Moff Torpin - dane postaci *Big Jak Targrim - dane postaci *Riders of the Maelstrom - dane typowego członka gangu *Gamemaster Diagram: The Kuari Princess *Gamemaster Diagram: Lifter Control Panel *Gamemaster Diagram: Generator Field *Gamemaster Diagram: Tree Connection Diagram *Doctor Momaw Mowadan - dane postaci *The Imperial Forces Aboard the Princess *Robbing the Databanks *Running Split Groups *Pirate Zebra Fighter - dane myśliwca *Imperial Lambda-class Shuttle - dane statku *Zebra Starfighter - Star Warrior Statistics *Star Warriors Notes *Star Warriors Notes: The Final Battle *The Kuari Princess - schematy Wewnętrzne materiały fabularne *Read Aloud *Cut-Away to Sky Swooper *Cut-Away *Cut-Away to A Nearby Cruiser *Cut-Away to the Cruiser *Cut-Away to Engineering Deck *Cut-Away to Escaping Pirate Fleet Credits *design: Ray Winninger *development & editing: Greg Gorden *additional editing: C. J. Tramontana *editorial director: Bill Slavicsek *from a story: Bill Slavicsek *art director: Stephen Crane *graphics: Rosaria J. Baldari, Stephen Crane, Cathleen Hunter *cover art: Daniel Horne *interior art: Paul Jaquays *map art: Rosaria J. Baldari *production: Steve Porpora Kategoria:Star Wars - The Roleplaying Game (WEG)